smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Samus
Samus is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. She originates from the Metroid games, where she is a bounty hunter. She has encountered several enemies, including Mother Brain, Metroids, and more. Possibly her biggest enemy, Ridley, is playable in BR; he is the commander of the Space Pirates, whom Samus also must defeat several times. Her past is a very dark one, she prefers to be alone and rarely speaks (until Metroid: Other M, that is). Pros and Cons Samus has a devastating keep away. She doesn't surpass the likes of Mega Man or anything, but she does come close. While the only moves that she really uses to help her keep away are her specials and Final Smashes, those few moves really help her range game. She isn't bad when fighting up close, per se, but she's not very good, either. It's better than what can be said for characters like Mega Man, though. When using Samus, you'll generally want to have your Charge Shot ready for whatever match you're doing. You'll be using her other moves to set up a combo for the Charge Shot, and since damage scaling nor Stale-Move Negotiation hurt it, you can abuse it. It's not punishable, although if your opponent does avoid it, you can get hurt. Her other specials (Screw Attack aside) generally aren't punishable, though. When up close, you'll mostly want to use her Fair, Dtilt, and Fsmash. These are very helpful moves, and can build up damage surprisingly easily. Dtilt and Fsmash are wonderful KO tools, whereas her Fair is wonderful shield damage. If you're stick up close and you want to get back out, some good ideas would be to use her Ftilt, Nair, and Jab Attack. They generally deal decent shield damage or get your opponent far enough away that only an Ftilt or Fsmash would stop you. In general, Samus wants to stay away from characters like Bowser, but stay about mid range from people like Fawful. Whether or not it works depends on the player. Pros Cons Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Samus takes her blaster arm and performs a "fist bump". *Dtaunt: Samus crouches on one kneel and points her blaster forward. She then turns around, goes on both knees, and points her blaster in that direction. *Ltaunt: Samus holds out her blaster and shows her Zero Laser. She does not use it, however. *Rtaunt: Samus points her blaster forward and acts like she's firing a few shots. She then actually fires a shot, which only deals 1%. Unlike other damaging taunts, this one doesn't have much use. Ground Game *Jab: Samus performs a quick punch, followed by a quick arc-like punch with her blaster arm. This move has varying uses, both of which depend on who your opponent is and how damage they are. The first hit of the jab is namely used to link into a Smash, or any other attack that Samus can link into (which is a surprisingly large amount). The second hit, on the other hand, is a very nice move for shield damage; it also has solid range and some decent knockback. A very good move overall, Samus will be using this to get opponents out. The first hit deals 3%, and the second hit deals 6% (a 1% nerf from Brawl). *Dash Attack: Samus performs a shoulder tackle. This move doesn't have much use, since it can be guarded rather easily and is quite punishable. It can't be put into combo's very well, and the knockback... isn't terrible, but it's not very good. It KO's at around 135%. Overall, it's not a very useful move, although it shouldn't be avoided altogether. The attack deals 10%. *Utilt: Samus performs a downward Axe Kick. It's almost identical to Captain Falcon's. It doesn't very many uses as an attack method, although the knockback isn't bad. It specializes as a shield breaker move: Not only is the range really good, but the shield damage is... well, it's a move used primarily for dealing shield damage. You do the math. Overall, it's still only an okay move. The attack deals 12%. *Dtilt: Samus creates a burst of fire on the ground with her blaster arm. This move was popular in Brawl for being Samus' main KOing method. That's changed into BR, although it's still a very useful move. It's easily Samus' best normal move for shield damage, and it even beats out some of her specials. Can't really be combo'd out of, but maybe some links into this move will be discovered. The ending lag isn't as noticeable, either, although the damage has been nerfed. The attack deals 10%. *Ftilt: Samus performs a quick, forward spin kick. Like most of Samus' normals it has good range, although the shield damage isn't very good. This can actually be used in combo's, though, and (surprisingly) acts as a good link into some of her specials. A good move, albeit a weak one. The attack deals 7%. It can also be aimed up or down; if that lands, it deals 8%. *Usmash: Samus aims upward and fires five bursts of fire in an upward arc. Unfortunately, this move still doesn't have many uses, as it's darned hard to get all five bursts to land. Most of the time you'll be landing one or two, and the bursts by themselves don't deal much damage. It doesn't work as an Anti-Air due to average priority and the issue with the bursts, although it's Samus' only safe Anti-Air option (although safe doesn't mean better). Definitely her worst Smash attack. The attack deals 20% uncharged and 24% charged (if all five hit). Alone, each burst deals 4% uncharged and 6% charged. *Fsmash: Samus performs a forward thrust with her blaster arm. This move is Samus' best close range finisher, although Samus won't be close range very often. Still, it's a nice "get away from me" move that you should use when in dire situations. It's still punishable, but overall a very effective move that Samus should use sparingly. It's her only effective Smash attack, so make sure it's used properly. The attack deals 13% uncharged and 20% charged. *Dsmash: Samus spins on the ground in a full circle, attacking with her feet. The range is nice, but this move is hindered by one problem: The damage is awful. It doesn't even KO under 200%, a huge downgrade from Brawl (although it KO's at around 205%). Stale Move Negotiation kills this move even more. It's better than her Usmash but that isn't saying much. The front of the attack deals 13% uncharged and 17% charged, while the back of the attack deals 10% uncharged and 15% charged. Air Game *Nair: Samus performs a regular kick. Has Sex Kick properites; there's really not much to say about this move. It's mostly used for being defensive, due to the Sex Kick property. Overall, it's a decent move, at best. The initial attack deals 9%; the sex kick deals 6%. *Fair: Samus creates four bursts of fire in front of her with her arm cannon, each seperately. Unlike her Usmash, this move is insanely useful. The bursts deal insane shield damage, and are easily Samus' best offensive move to keep the pressure on her edgeguarding game. The overall damage isn't that bad, either; since the bursts have a decent chance of hitting (all of them, anyway) this move is great. Each burst deals 3%, for a max of 13% (the last burst deals 4%). *Bair: Samus performs a backwards spin kick. There's quite a lot of startup to it, so it can't really be used safely. The knockback isn't bad, and it does deal decent shield damage, although overall it's not that good. Probably her worst aerial attack, although she really only has one useful aerial move. The attack deals 11%. *Uair: Samus performs an upward drill. This is easily her worst aerial attack; there's a bit of startup now, and each kick has just enough knockback so that the opponent will be out of range by the next kick. Unless they're below 10%, don't use this move. The final hit KO's at around 400%, if that means anything. Each kick deals 3%, for a total of 12%. *Dair: Samus swings her blaster arm in a downwards arc. This move can meteor smash. It's not a bad move, per se, but it's not very good. The damage is good, and a meteor smash is always welcome into a moveset. It's just a very punishable move with no invincibility armor. If you get it to land on the ground, you can start some nice combo's, but overall this move isn't very useful. Still better than most of Samus' aerials. The attack deals 15%. Throws *Grab: Samus has a Tether Grab, like she always has. She fires her grapple beam at the opponent. This move has good range, but rather punishable. Her dash grab has nerfed range and is still punishable, but as punishable. Her pivot grab is great, serious contender for best grab in the game. Use that one mostly. *Pummel: Samus punches her opponent. Don't mess with her! The pummel deals 2%. Not a bad pummel. *Fthrow: Samus throws the opponent forward with her grapple beam. Not very useful, but if you're lucky, you can use her Fair as a decent combo. The grab deals 9%. *Bthrow: Samus throws the opponent backward with her grapple beam. Cannot combo out of anything, unfortunately. The grab deals 8%. *Dthrow: Samus throws the opponent in back of her with her grapple beam, still holding onto them. She then throws them to the ground. You're almost guarenteed a KO with this move; unless your opponent techs (or tech rolls this attack, you can link into a LOT of moves. The grab deals 6%. *Uthrow: Samus spins the opponent above her with the grapple beam, then throws them upward. Can link into her Uair, but... yeah, that move is trash. The grab deals 9%. Specials *Special: Charge Shot. Samus charges a... well, shot, with her arm cannon. After about 2 seconds, the Charge reaches maximum power. After that point, you can walk around freely with Samus and even use other specials. If you want to release the Charge Shot, press the Special button again and Samus will fire her shot. To Charge Samus' shot, you only have to press the Special button; Samus will manually charge from there. You can shield cancel this move, as well. There are 4 specific types of charge shots, each listed below: *Stage 1. This is an incredibly small Charge Shot, about 1/3rd of Kirby's size. that goes about 1/4th of Final Destination's length. This shot deals 5%. It's a good move to use while camping, although it doesn't beat out many projectiles. *Stage 2. This is about twice the size of Charge Shot Stage 1. This goes about 1/3rd of Final Destination's length. This shot deals 10%. Probably the least useful Charge Shot; the only one you shouldn't be using. It takes about 0.33 seconds to charge this. *Stage 3. This is about 3 times the size of Charge Shot Stage 1. This goes across the entire screen, and deals 16%. It takes a second to charge. It's surprisingly good, actually; it's big enough to be of good use, and you save a second by using this instead of the fully charged shot. Still, which you'll use is up to you. *Stage 4: This is about 5 (yes, 5) times the size of Stage 1 Charge Shot. As you can tell, it's quite big. It takes quite a bit of time to charge up, but it's a deadly projectile; it travels full screen and deals 26%. Samus can still use her Charge tactics from Brawl, like Charge Cancelling and instantly breaking Smash Balls. A very useful move, the heart of Samus' game, beyond any doubt. *Side Special: Missile. Samus points her arm cannon forward and shoots a missile. Depending on how hard you tap forward on your Control Stick, you will get a specific missile. By tapping it, you get a homing missile that's very slow and doesn't deal much damage. It travels about half of Final Destination. If you push forward normally and press special, you'll get a quick missile that goes straight forward. This one has very good knockback, although it's easy to avoid. Clearly, both have their ups and downs. The homing missile is laughably slow, and the explosion at the end is rather small. The homing aspect of it makes it very useful, though; it has a great amount of hitstun damage to it, as well, so if Hit Stun is on this move can cause some surprises. The other missile, on the other hand, is harder to hit with. It's quite easy to avoid, even if it seems like it's nigh guarenteed to hit. The knockback and damage are very good, though, and if you combo into it you'll see nice results. Overall another good projectile for Samus. *Down Special: Bomb. Samus becomes a Morph Ball shortly and drops a Bomb. If used in the air, she bounces up a bit while using it. The distance traveled upward is halved every time she uses it. The bomb itself is rather small, although it will hit the second it comes in contact with something, making for a good punisher. It explodes on its own if 4 seconds go by without anything touching it. The bomb's explosion has been buffed, being about twice the size of the bomb itself. This move is a mixed bag. It's great for punishing, and can stop quite a lot of anti-airs due to the fact that Samus bounces up. However, the damage and combo capabilities (it deals as little as 2% if the edge hits, and only 7% at max) are not good at all. However, you can still use the Spider Ball technique. This makes Samus' edgeguarding game a bit better, although it wasn't bad in the first place. Overall, a pretty good move. *Up Special: Screw Attack. Samus becomes a Morph Ball and is flung upward, spinning. She'll hit any opponent she catches several times before she stops. This move leaves Samus in a helpless state. The vertical distance traveled is a bit better (the move lasts 0:25 longer), although the horizontal distance hasn't been changed. The damage has remained the same, though. This moves is a wonderful recovery, but only a decent attack. The priority is good, but the move has a considerable amount of startup, meaning you can punish this rather easily. Samus doesn't have invincibility frames during this move, either, so it really isn't safe. If it misses, she's open for punishment. Still, it isn't impossible to combo into this move, so if you find the oppurtunity to combo into it, do it. The knockback on this move is surprisingly worth landing in a combo. The attack deals 13%. Final Smashes *'Final Smash: Missile Variety'. Samus points her arm cannon towards the opponent. She quickly fires an Ice Missile, which will freeze if it hits. Then, she fires a Fire Missile upwards. She then fires a four missiles at the opponent, then fires another Fire Missile at the opponent to unfreeze them, and shoot whatever variation of the Charge Shot she has at the opponent. The fire missile will then fall on a random opponent. The usage of this Final Smash varies, to be honest. If it hits, Samus is invincible throughout the entire thing. If she misses, however, she'll continue her attack. She will not be invincible, though. Still, it can pile on the pressure quite nicely; the first fire missile is basically guarenteed to be shot. The first fire missile sadly doesn't do much shield damage, but at least the rest of the attack does. Overall, a pretty good Final Smash. The ice missile deals 9%, the first fire missile deals 10%, each small shot deals 3% (total of 12%), the second fire missile deals 7%, and the Charge Shot deals whatever amount of damage the appropriate Shot would deal. *'Battle Attack: Zero Laser'. Samus charges her Arm Cannon, and releases an enormous beam wave at her opponents. How it works is exactly the same from Brawl, with a few changes. The biggest change is that Samus keeps her suit on after this move; however, to make up for that, Samus must recharge her arm cannon. This only takes about 10 seconds, but that's 10 seconds without any projectiles. Overall, the Zero Laser is still a very good attack that, despite the drawbacks, should still be used due to massive range and very good damage. The attack deals 78%; unlike Brawl, the attack always deals the same damage. *'Ultimate Smash: Calling Samus' Ship'. Performed by holding Special for 5 seconds. Samus opens her arm cannon and dials a number. She asks for her ship, which soon flies in. She walks inside, and pilots the ship. You can now control Samus' ship! The ship can use several different attacks, including: **Flamethrower (Standard Attack. It's a one hit move that aims straight down. It deals 16%. Can be used once every 4 seconds. **Bomb (Special Attack. A much larger version of Samus' bomb is dropped. It deals 20%. Can be used once every 5 seconds. **Charge (Forward Special. Samus' ship charges forward, crashing into anything in its way. It deals 15%. **Rapid Fire (Down Special. Samus' ship fires a barrage of quick missiles that deals 19%. Can be used once every 6 seconds. They also deal very good shield damage.) **Assault (Hold Special for 5 seconds. Samus' ship flies upward and drops a barrage of bombs and missiles onto the opponent. This move is essentially unavoidable, although you cannot use it unless you have enough bombs, missiles, and rapid fires available. The maximum damage this attack deals is 100%, although you'll mostly get around 70%. Samus' ship leaves after she uses this move. You need 10 missiles, 11 bombs, and 9 Rapid Fires) To gain more missiles, bombs, etc., just wait the amount of time it takes to not use the move (so to gain 1 bomb, you have to wait 4 seconds). Samus' ship starts out with 5 of everything. The damage on the moves isn't great, but the move last 3 minutes at max. That's definitely worth 5 meters. Samus' ship seems invincible, but it's not. It actually has a health bar. While the ship is immune to projectiles, it takes double damage from physical attacks. One fully charged Fsmash from Bowser can instantly take this baby out (similar to Pichu, although at least he stands a bit of a chance). That being said, this thing flies, so you likely won't be getting hit by a Fsmash. This is a useful Ultimate Smash. It lasts about a minute on its own before it goes away. You can use this to your advantage: When Samus has used this for about 30 seconds, start holding Special. This Ultimate Smash is definitely used best against the likes of Mega Man, although against characters with great aerial prowess or tons of invinvibility armor (or Yoshi, who fills both cases) this isn't such a good idea. Still, it's a worthwhile one to use. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters